Save Me
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Someone is after Abby Gibbs and Vance will so whatever it takes to keep Abby safe. Will Gibbs and Abby realize their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

Ch. 1 Beginning

Warning: There will be violence and sexual themes. The rating may go up I haven't decided yet.

Author's Note: This is my first NCIS story. I sadly don't own NCIS. In this story Mike Franks didn't die. Also some of the details maybe a little off but I did research and I do love the show so please enjoy and if you like it review and alert it.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

I just had another long day. I mean I love my job. I have my babies no silly not really children my machines to me they are my babies. Then there are my co-workers. Tony who is like a brother to me very protective his knowledge of movies is incredible. Then there's Timmy. Timmy and I are such good friends but I knew when we dated we could never be together long term. Also there's Ziva at first she and I didn't hit it off to well but I was upset over Kate's death. Now Ziva and I are much closer strangely enough she and I have a lot of the same beliefs. Ducky is like a father or uncle to me. He always is telling us stories. Jimmy and I have had close moments he's not my best friend but I do consider him a friend. Then there is the director, Vance or Leon as I like to call him. Leon is really a great guy who seems to have a great understanding for my work and me in general.

Lastly there's Gibbs. Gibbs is well I can't truly explain him. He makes everything better. Sometimes with just a kiss on my cheek or a place to stay. Whatever I need he'll help if he can. He is also hot especially for his age. I love his silver hair. I'm never quite sure what our relationship really is. I try to pretend its father/daughter thing but I know it isn't. Father's and daughters don't flirt.

I was so happy this case wrapped up. I worked for nearly 72 hours straight. I felt so exhausted I hoped I could make it home. I was supposed to be going to a good friend's party but I was just too tired. I hurried home happy that I didn't fall asleep behind the wheel. I got some comfy clothes on and jumped right to bed. I knew as soon as my head hit the pillow I would be out and I was.

I am unsure how long I had been asleep but I heard a crash which woke me quickly. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my pepper spray which was in my bag next to my bed. I crept to my door and slowly opened it. I was about to go out when a gun shot rung out. I tried to jump back inside my room but another shot was fired. I slumped down to the floor. I saw the blood. I had been shot in the arm.

I went and hide in my closet. I was hoping the shooter wouldn't notice the blood trail I was sure I left. I felt so weak. I pulled a shirt from on the floor to me. I held the shirt to my wounded arm. I tried my best to put pressure on it. I just kept feeling dizzier I knew I would be blacking out.

I was trying my best to stay quiet and awake. I couldn't believe I had made it this long. But I knew I was still bleeding heavily and would pass out at any moment. I heard the door slam. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. I stayed as still as I possible could. "Abby, Abby where are you?" I heard a voice yell. I was just too weak to answer. I tried to let the person know I was in here. Then I felt myself fading into a black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me

Ch. 2 Where is she?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. They all mean so much to me. This is another short chapter. This chapter might be a little O.C. but it is Gibbs he's a little hard to write. Thanks again.

Cindy

(Gibb's point of view)

It had been yet another long case. All I wanted was a shot of whiskey and some sleep. I let the team go. Then I finished up all my paper work. I hurried home looking forward to getting sleep. Even the marines let you sleep at some point. I was almost asleep then, my phone rang. That better not be Leon. I'm not going in. My team has three days off and we deserve them.

"Somebody better be dead." I yelled into my phone. "Special Agent Gibbs?" The soft female questioned me. "Yeah." I responded feeling more annoyed. "I'm sorry to bother you but this is Heather Abby's friend." The girl said. I quickly shot up out of bed. "Is Abby okay?" I questioned. "I'm not sure Sir. She was suppose to meet me at a party. She didn't show or even call." Heather explained.

"We just came off a long case she is probably just sleeping." I said. "Okay but Abby normally calls." She said. "Yeah maybe well will you have her call me if you hear from her?" Heather asked. "Sure will." I said hanging up. I started to worry Abby did normally call if she wasn't going to show up after she promised. She was really tired though.

I was just about asleep when I felt an ache. It was my gut I knew this feeling. Something was wrong with Abby. I grabbed my phone and tried to call her. It rung five times and then went to her voice mail. I quickly got redressed. I headed over to Abby's. If Abby was fine I could just tell her Heather had called me and was worried. I didn't want to be right. I wanted Abby to be okay. I was hoping my gut was wrong this time.

I drove as fast as I could. When I arrived a saw a blue van speeding away. I ran into Abby's building. I drew my gun and looked around. What if whoever was in the van took Abby? I could think that way. I saw Abby's door was open. My stomach snuck.

I closed the door behind me not wanting any unwanted attention. "Abby, Abby where are you?" I yelled hoping for some kind of response. When I didn't get one I started looking around. As I went into Abby's bedroom I noticed a blood trail. It led right to Abby's closet. I felt sick as I opened the closet.

There she was. She had obviously passed out. I quickly checked her over. To my relief I only found a gun shot wound to the arm. It was bad though. I put some pressure trying to stop the bleeding. I was hoping she would wake up and tell me to stop fussing over her.

I was about to call for Paramedics when my phone rung. What the hell? I answered it. "Leon Abby's been shot." I said. "I know Gibbs. I know." Leon said. He knew. How did he know? She had to be okay she was my Abby Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me

Ch. 3 Death Threats

Warning: There is bad language in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Also thank you for the alerts. I will be trying my best to update this story again over the weekend. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I can't seem to get my spell check to work right. Thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

(Gibb's point of view)

I was confused. Did he just say he knew? "What?" I questioned. "I just received a letter. It said tell the lab rat she's dead." Vance explained. "What the hell?" I questioned again. "I've called the paramedics and your team." Vance said. "Thanks." I said and then hung up to give Abby my full attention.

"Abby, Abs, Abgail." I yelled lightly shaking her. I was hoping she'd wake up and yell at me for calling her Abgail. But she didn't repond. Her heart beat and breathing seemed to be okay. "EMS." I heard a voice yell as they beat on the door. "Come on in." I yelled loudly. The busted through the door. They came right over and moved me out of their way.

"What her name?" They asked. "Abgail Sciuto. She likes to be called Abby." I responded back to them. "How old is she?" They asked. "She's thirty four." I answered. I was thinking how many times my team had guessed Abby's age. They truly had no idea of Abby's age. I was glad I knew. I watched as they took Abby's vitals.

"Gibbs, how's Abby?" McGee asked running in. "She was shot in the arm." I answered. "Will she be okay?" McGee asked in that innocent school boy tone. "She'll be fine Tim. Now get to work and find out who did this." I said. McGee nodded and got to work. I kept my eyes on Abby. She still hadn't woke up. I was starting to really worry about her.

Tony and Ziva came through the door. "Is Abby okay?" Tony asked. "G.S.W. to the upper arm. She's been passed out since before I got here." I answered. "Did you see anything?" Tony asked. "Yeah when I arrived I saw a dark blue van late 80's speeding away. It had Tinted windows and D.C. plates." I answered wishing I had the plate number. Tony joined McGee and Ziva in Abby's Living Room. I went out to check on the team. "Special Agent Gibbs." Someone yelled.

I ran back into the bedroom. "She's awake and is asking for you." The paramedic said. I went over to Abby. "Gibbs, what happened?" Abby asked sounding weak and confused. "You were shot Abs." I answered simply. "By who Gibbs?" Abby questioned me back. "I don't know yet Abby. But I will find out." I answered. "I know you will." Abby said.

"We need to get her to the hosptial." One of the paramedics said to me. "I'm going with you." I stated not wanting to leave Abby alone for a second. I had almost lost her again. I quickly told the team as they loaded Abby on the scretcher.

I helped them get Abby in the ambulance and then sat in the seat next to her. "Abby did you see or hear anything?" I asked. "I was asleep when I heard a crash. I grabbed my pepper spray. I had opened my bedroom door. I was about to check the noise was. I opened my bedroom door when shots ran out. I'm not sure how many shots there were. I got hit in the arm. I got down and crawled to the closet. I was trying to apply pressure when I blacked out." Abby responded looking really upset. "It's okay now rest Abs." I said.

I called Tony and gave him the information Abby told me. Abby seemed to be doing better. They took her right back and showed me to the waiting room. Vance was waiting for me. "Leon what's going on?" I asked. "Come on this way." He said leading me to a room marked private.

"Leon what the hell is going on?" I yelled. "Someone is after Abby. Actually he's been after her for a while now." He answered. I nodded afraid that this wasn't a random act. "He has video dating back a year. He had it sent to my office. There are pictures of her, your team, and her friends. She's not safe." Vance said. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "You're not going to like my options." He answered.

Just as Vance was about to speak again someone knocked at the door. "Agent Gibbs, Miss Sciuto is asking for you." The nurse said as she peaked in. "Go on Gibbs." Vance said. I followed the nurse. She led me behind closed doors. Then to another room.

"Gibbs." Abby said sounding better. "Abs, how you feeling?" Gibbs asked. "I'm fine I think. I don't like the pain meds they make me feel tired and dizzy. And I am a little worried about something." Abby responded. "What's that Abs?" I questioned back. "If I am okay like they said why am I in the ICU?" Abby asked.

"Well Abs you're just so special." I answered. "Gibbs just tell me." She begged. "Not right now Abs." I said. "Please Gibbs." She begged again. I looked around and then decided this was the safest way. I sighed. _You're in danger. Someone is after you. They've been after you. _Abby was about to respond when we were interupted.


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me

Ch. 4 Ducky and the team

(Abby's point of view)

When Leon interrupted us I knew I wasn't going to be happy with what he was going to say. "How are you Abby?" He asked. "I feel no pain honestly." I answered. "That's good news." He said. "Leon, can we talk here?" Gibbs asked. He nodded. "What's the plan?" Gibbs asked.

I knew from the look on their faces I wasn't going to like the plan. "Abby we are very worried about you." Leon said. "I know you are. Now please tell me what's going on." I responded. "There's someone after you. Someone wants you dead Abby. He has made it clear. I also believe that he's not working alone." Leon said. I started to shake. I wanted to cry.

"Abby I will protect you." Gibbs promised grabbing my hand. I nodded I knew Gibbs would give his own life to protect mine. "Abby I think the best course of action is to get you to a safe house." Leon said. I frowned. "Leon, what are the other options?" Gibbs asked taking in my expression.

"Private protection is an option. We would still move you somewhere safe." Leon said. "I do it. I'll be Abby's private protection. I'll take her somewhere safe." Gibbs said. I was shocked. "No you can't." I gasped. "Actually Gibbs I think that would be prefect. Plus we can fit it in better with the rest of my plan." Leon said. "What the plan?" I asked confused. "We will fake your death. Complications from the gun shot wound." Leon answered.

"Who would know I was really alive?" I asked horrified that the idea of my family and friends not knowing the truth. I couldn't imagine them grieving. "As few people as possible." Leon replied. "The team?" I questioned after Kate I couldn't do that to them. "You may tell the team and your Mom and brother. Once you're gone though they will not be allowed to contact you. And you Abby can not contact them." Leon answered.

"Ducky?" I questioned. "He will be our biggest ally. He is actually waiting to come in now. He and I have been working together. He knows the plan." Leon answered. I nodded and said. "That's good news." "I'll go get Duck and the team." Gibbs said walking out. I noticed Leon on the phone. He handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said realizing it had to be my brother. "Abby?" My brother questioned actually sounding worried about me. "Hey Bro are you with Mom?" I asked. "Yeah she's really worried. Director Vance filled us in on everything. Are you okay Sis?" He asked sounded even more worried. "I'm fine and tell Mom I'm fine. Gibbs will be with me so don't worry about me. Will you and Mom be able to pretend?" I asked not really wanting to say pretend I'm dead. "We'll be able to. Mom is already crying. You just stay safe and take care of yourself." My brother said making me smile.

"And you'll take care of Mom?" I asked. "I will Abby I promise. I love you Sis." He said. "I love you too Bro. How's my beautiful niece?" I asked. "Stacey is great Abby. She got the gifts you sent." My brother answered. "Listen I should go." I said trying not to cry. "Okay hopefully we'll talk soon." He said before hanging up.

Leon took the phone from me. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I noticed Ducky was now in the room. "Oh Abigail I am so glad you're safe." Ducky said coming over and hugging me. Ducky was telling me a story about when a friend of his got shot. I had a feeling it was Gibbs. He said the man refused pain meds and let him take the bullet out without numbing him first. Gibbs approached with the team. I noticed the room was even more shut off now.

"Abby." Tim said running over and hugging me. "Easy Timmy I was just shot." I said smiling. "Did I hurt you?" Tim asked back away a little. "Nope you didn't. Has the Director filled you in?" I asked. "Yeah he and Gibbs filled us in on everything." Tim answered. "Will be you okay pretending and all?" I questioned. I knew his reaction would be the one that would be watched most closely. "Just knowing you're going away is enough to make me cry." He answered. I smiled and pulled him down for another hug. "Love you Abs." He whispered. "Me too Timmy." I whispered back.

"Quit hogging Abby McGee." Tony complained. Tony pushed Tim out of the way. "Hi Tony." I said as he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "Hi Abby." He said like nothing was wrong. I could see the worry in his eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be asking you that Abby. You're the one who got shot and is in danger." Tony complained. I laughed. "Well I'll have Gibbs with me." I explained. "That's why I'll be okay." Tony responded. Gibbs stepped forward smack Tony on the back of his head and said. "I heard that DiNozzo." "We'll be fine. I'll take care of them." Tony whispered hugging me. I nodded.

"Ziva get over here." I said. Tony back away and let Ziva come next to me. "May I hug you?" Ziva asked. I laughed and said. "You never have to ask Ziva." "Will you be alright?" Ziva asked softly. I nodded and said. "I'll be fine, please take care of the boys for me." "I will try but Tony is a piece of art." Ziva said. I laughed and said. "You mean piece of work." She nodded.

"Sorry but it's time for you all to go." Leon said. The team all hugged me again before leaving. "Do I have to pretend to be dead?" I asked worried. "No we found an actress. She looks a lot like you. We will need the full list of your tattoos." Leon answered made me laugh. "Can you write them out for me?" Ducky asked. I nodded and blushed a little. I quickly wrote them down. "Good bye Abigail. Take care of her Jethro." Ducky said. "Bye Ducky. I'll miss you." I said. "As will I Dear." He said.

I watched Ducky leave. "You will need to be in disguise." Leon explained. I had figured I would. An hour later I had a blond wig and thick glasses on. I was loaded into an Ambulance. I was a little disappointed to be alone. I was transferred into a second ambulance and finally a third. I was still alone in the back. The finally drive did check on me. Finally we arrived at a field. Gibbs was already there. He helped me off the stretcher. He had on tight jeans, a flannel shirt, cowboy boots and a cow boy hat. If I didn't know better I would swearit wasn't him. "Come on right this way honey." Gibbs said not sounding like himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me

Ch. 5 Where are we going?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. They are what keep me writing and smiling. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It didn't come out exactly as I wanted. Anyway please enjoy.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

We got on to the plane. It was a private jet. I was unsure who it belonged to. It was really nice though. "Now that we're alone I have a few things I need to tell you." Gibbs said. I got a little nervous. What now? "What do you need to tell me?" I asked when he didn't start to talk.

"First of all your new name is Amber Sears if you should need to use it. I have ID for you. Secondly you still look good as a blond. And lastly I promise I will protect you. But you have to listen to me and do as I ask." Gibbs said. "I can do that." I responded. "Good." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Where do you think we're going?" Gibbs questioned back. I named the first place I could think of. "Are we going to Japan?" I questioned. "Not even close." Gibbs said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "Can I have a hint?" I asked. "Nope." He answered. "Please, pretty please with sugar on top." I begged.

"I have been there before." Gibbs said finally giving me a hint. Damn that could be anywhere. "I don't maybe France." I guessed. "Sorry no but you really should visit there someday." He responded. "Give me another hint." I said annoyed. "Closer to home." He said.

"What about Canada?" I questioned. He chuckled and said. "No wrong again." "One more hint." I suggested. "I'll give you two more. It's not in the U.S. and you'll need the sun screen I packed." He said. "Cuba?" I guessed next. "Nope." He answered. I thought again for a few minutes. "Port Rico?" I guessed. "No but it is beautiful there." I said. "One last hint please?" I begged.

"Last hint and I mean it Abs. You've been there before." He said. "We're going to Mexico." I said surprised I hadn't guessed there first. He nodded. "Does Mike know we're coming?" I asked. "Yeah he'll be meeting us at the airport." Gibbs answered. "Oh well at least something good will come out of all this." I said. "Yeah it'll be good to see Mike, Leyla, and Amira." Gibbs said.

The rest of the flight we didn't talk. I felt so nervous. I hated putting so many people in danger. Gibbs promised that I wouldn't endanger Mike or his family but I was still worried. If someone got hurt because of this. Or because of me I would never forgive myself.

I couldn't help thinking about the team. I hoped they would find out who is after me. I wished this was all just some bad dream. I knew it wasn't and it would be a while before we would be home again. I already missed it and them. I felt like a different person in these clothes. A little uncomfortable to tell the truth.

I still couldn't believe Gibbs was doing all this for me. He was once again protecting me. He left everything behind without even giving it a second thought. He had saved my life again in more than one way. I had no idea how I could ever repay him. I did promise myself that I would do everything I could to make this easier on him. I would listen and do as he ask. After all it was the least I could do for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Save Me

Ch. 6 Mike Franks

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is another short chapter. I am still very excited about this story. Anyway thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

Mike was waiting for us at a private exit. "Mike." I yelled getting a little attention. Mike walked toward me. "Amber it's so nice to see you again." He said speaking loudly. I giggled I had almost forgot my new name. I was Amber now he was talking to me. After a quick hug we went to his truck. It was black and had tinted windows. "I'll take you to where you'll be staying." Mike said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's okay that we're staying here?" I asked Mike. I was worried about Mike and his family. "Wouldn't want you anywhere else." Mike answered. "Probie you need to give this girl a massage, she's too tense." Mike said to Gibbs. I giggled again. Gibbs just shook his head. "Or I could give you one." Mike said in a flirty voice. I just laughed. "She'll be fine." Gibbs said to Mike. They starred each other down for a second before Mike went back to driving.

It took us 45 minutes to get to our new temporary home. "My house is just down the road." Mike said with a wink. Gibbs shot him another dirty look. "Sorry it's kind of a shack." Mike apologized. "No it's great from the outside. I'm sure the inside has just as much character." I responded. "That means its crap but, we'll deal with it." Gibbs said. Mike chuckled. I smacked Gibbs on the arm. "It's really great thank you." I said hugging Mike again.

We walked inside. It was small. "Only one real problem." Mike said. "What's that Mike?" Gibbs asked. "Only one bedroom and one bed." Mike answered. "There's a couch its fine." Gibbs said. "It's fine no biggie. Gibbs and I can switch back and fourth." I said. I heard Gibbs mumble something. He couldn't sleep on a couch every night. I had a feeling he would try though.

I walked through the small house. It was pretty much a small shack. It didn't matter though. As long as Gibbs and I were safe that was all that mattered. I did wish I had a computer. I knew Gibbs wouldn't go for that. I was already missing the team. I only hoped they would find who shot me. I felt so lucky to have Gibbs with me. I also knew we we're both lucky to have Mike.

I went into the small kitchen. I was shocked. The cabinets were stocked as well as the fridge and freezer. A lot of my favorite foods and drinks were there. I saw Mike and Gibbs watching me. "How did you know what to get?" I asked Mike curiously. "Gibbs called ahead of time with a list." Mike answered. I ran over to Gibbs and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Gibbs." I said smiling.

Mike left Gibbs and me to settle into our temporary home. Gibbs handed me a suit case. I opened it shocked to find clothes. None of them were my style. I knew that they weren't supposed to be though. I was in disguise. "If you don't like the clothes blame Ziva. I sent her and Tony to buy them." Gibbs said. I smiled and said. "There's fine Gibbs." As I went through the clothes I frowned. "What's wrong Abs?" Gibbs asked me.

"They forgot bed clothes." I said. There was no way I could sleep in my clothes. I also knew I couldn't sleep naked. "That's not a problem." Gibbs said. "It's not." I responded confused. "No I brought plenty of t-shirts. You can sleep in them if you want to." Gibbs said. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"And when we run out we can do laundry and Mike's place." Gibbs answered. "Thanks Gibbs." I said hugging him again. I heard him chuckle. "What?" I questioned. "Since it's going to just be you and me most the time guess I'll be getting a lot of hugs." He answered. "Oh uh sorry." I apologized. "No Abs. I was just teasing you can hug me anytime." He said sincerely.

"I think I need to go shower." I said. "I'll get dinner started." Gibbs responded. The water pressure was terrible. I was relieved it was warm at least. I hurried and showered quickly. When I got out a smelt the food. It smelt really good. I was so hungry. Gibbs had made a stir fry. "Sit down. Would you like some wine?" Gibbs asked. I nodded as I started eating. "Wow Gibbs this is amazing." I said. It was so good. It had some spice to it but not too much. "Glad you like it Abs." Gibbs said.


	7. Chapter 7

Save Me

Ch. 7 Boats and Fun

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been sick feeling a little better. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

When I woke up I could smell food. I quickly jumped out of bed. I hurried down the stairs almost falling. "Whoa Probie she looks much better in your shirt than you do." Mike said looking me up and down. Gibbs shot Mike an angry look. "Are you hungry Abs?" Gibbs asked. I nodded. "Good I'll grab you a plate." Gibbs said. I sat down and started talking with Mike.

"I got a new boat." Mike told us. "Oh yeah." Gibbs said obviously surprised. "Yeah just a little boat not much. An amigo of mine sold it to me." Mike answered with a smile. "Does it float?" Gibbs asked. "Yes." Mike answered annoyed by the question. "Will I get to see this boat?" I asked with a flirty smile. "How about today?" Mike suggested. "Sounds good to me." I said.

Gibbs and Mike were still having a stare down. I hurried and finished eating. "I better go shower and get dressed." I said rushing up the stairs. I heard Gibbs and Mike both laughing. I grabbed a bikini it was yellow. Then I grabbed an orange sun dress to put over my swim suit. Then I put on the blond wig and arranged it into a ponytail. I grabbed a pair of sandals out of my bag. I realized I didn't have sunglasses. I looked through the accessories Ziva packed and was happy to see sun glasses.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked. He kept looking me up and down. It was like he couldn't believe it was me. "I need sunscreen." I said. Gibbs showed me the bottle. It was SPF 50. "How do I look?" I asked. "You always look good Abs." He answered. I smiled. "Let's go." Gibbs said leading me out of the house. We walked a few miles. "Wow that's a nice boat." I said as we approached it. Gibbs just nodded. I was so looking forward to the day away.

"Permission to come a board." I said to Mike. "Yes please join us fine lady." Mike responded kissing my hand and helping me onto the boat. "Good to see you Probie." Mike said. "What did you mean us?" I asked confused. "Leyla and Ameria are already on the boat." Mike answered. I frowned. I was really worried.

"Are you sure it's safe for them to be here with me?" I asked. "Stop worrying so much." Mike said. I turned to Gibbs and asked. "Do you think this is safe?" "Mike's right you are worrying too much." Gibbs answered. I sighed. They were probably right. No one would ever imagine I would look like this. I was a little worried about all my tats showing.

I greeted Leyla first. Then I greeted Ameria. She had gotten so big since I saw her last. "Dolls, I love playing dolls." The little girl exclaimed happily. I noticed Gibbs had taken his shirt off. He looked so amazing. It was still in such great shape. I was amazed by it. After applying my sun screen I started playing dolls with America. Leyla went to make us all lunch. I offered to help but she promised playing with America was help.

During lunch Leyla and I got a chance to talk. She had met a nice man. Though she liked him, she felt their relationship couldn't move forward. I asked her why. She said she felt indebted to Mike. She also felt though her husband had been gone years she was still betraying him. "Oh Leyla he would want you happy. I bet Mike will too." I said hugging her.

"What about you? How is your love life doing?" She asked. "I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "I've been wondering that as well." Gibbs said. I blushed bright red. "Don't sneak up on me. We were just talking." I stuttered.

"Mike invited us to dinner tonight." Gibbs said. "That sounds great." I said. I really liked Leyla. I was glad to get to spend more time with her as well as Ameria. We stayed at the boat another couple of hours. "Let's head home to change." Gibbs said. "Sure we see you all later." I said following Gibbs. On the walk back we were both quite.


	8. Chapter 8

Save Me

Ch. 8 Gibbs

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

[Three days later]

I had invited Mike, Leyla, and Ameria over for dinner. Leyla and Ameria already had plans. I was sure they were with Leyla's boyfriend. Mike had accepted my invite. I was glad to have a chance to thank him for his help. I decided to make Mexican. I've always made good Mexican food plus I couldn't pass up all the fresh vegetables. Gibbs agreed to go into town and hit the market for me.

He sent Mike to keep me company. "How are you doing lovely lady?" Mike asked as he came in. "I'm great really great." I answered quickly. He chuckled and said. "No you aren't now how about the truth." I nodded. "I miss the team. I'm so worried about them and my family. I'm worried about Gibbs, you, Leyla, and Ameria. I also miss my computer and phone so much." I ranted. Then I sighed out of breath.

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone." I said. "Oh really about what?" Mike asked. "About Gibbs. Do you think it's strange he brought me here?" I questioned. "What to Mexico?" Mike questioned back confused. "No, I mean yes. He's my protection. Like my personal body guard. He quickly volunteered to keep my safe. Then he brought me here." I said. Mike laughed clearly he knew something I didn't.

"Is it because he sees me as a daughter?" I asked. Mike started laughing again. "What why are you laughing?" I asked confused. "Do you see him as a Father?" Mike asked. "Not at all." I answered softly blushing. "How do you see him?" Mike asked. "I see Gibbs as my friend, my boss, and my protector." I answered. "Are you attracted to him?" Mike asked with a big smile. "Well yeah I mean who wouldn't he hot he's a silver haired fox." I answered. "Do you have feelings beyond friendship?" Mike asked. "Yes I do." I mumbled. "Have you told him you feel this way?" Mike asked. "No I can't he see me as a daughter." I answered wanting to cry.

"I'm back." Gibbs yelled as he came in. He was carrying bags full of groceries. "I need to go see a woman about dessert." Mike said quickly leaving us alone. "Why did Mike leave so quickly?" Gibbs asked. "I have no idea." Answered not being able to look at Gibbs. "Did Mike do or say something to upset you?" Gibbs asked. "No we were just talking." I replied. "And what were you talking about?" Gibbs asked not wanting to drop it. "Just how worried I am about everyone and how much I miss everyone." I said quickly. "Abs don't lie to me." Gibbs said. "I'm not lying." I responded technically I wasn't.

I started cutting all the vegetables and stuff up. I started cooking everything up. I couldn't tell him what we really talked about. I thought about trying another lie. "Just drop it Gibbs." I said as he tried again to get me to tell him. I was starting to get pissed off. He finally got me to look him in the eye. "I will for now Abs." He said. I turned back to dinner. I noticed Gibbs had gone into the Living area.

Dinner turned out great. Mike and I did most of the talking though. Gibbs was quieter than usual. "Dinner was good Abs." Gibbs said. Then he turned to Mike and asked. "Can you keep an eye on Abby?" "Sure no problem." Mike answered as Gibbs stormed out the door. I rolled my eyes. "What wrong with him?" Mike asked. "Gibbs knows I'm keeping something from him. And well for some reason he really wants to know what you and I talked about today. The last time I kept something from him it was really bad." I admitted. No wonder he's mad." Mike said.

Gibbs got back really late. I had already gone to bed. Though I couldn't sleep. I heard Gibbs and Mike talking. "I'm fine Mike." Gibbs said. "Probie she's just scared right now. She'll talk to you when she's ready." Mike said. "I know. It's just she's use to have our team and her friends to talk to and now it's just me. I just want her to know she can talk to me about anything." Gibbs said.

"Abby knows that. Just apologize for being an ass. She'll forgive you and you can both move on." Mike said. I was waiting for Gibbs to say rule number six or something about not apologizing. "I will apologize I just hope she'll accept it. You better head home it's late. Thanks for staying with her." Gibbs said. "No problem take care of her." Mike said. "I will." Gibbs said. I fell asleep right after that. I dreamed of telling Gibbs how I felt. Each time was a little different. The main theme was that he didn't feel the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

Save Me

Ch. 9 Call from Home

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I am planning on about 25 chapters for this story. Once again thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

Yesterday didn't go as planned. When I left Abby to go to the market everything was fine. When I arrived home Mike quickly left. I knew something was wrong. Abby looked very uncomfortable. Did he hit on her? Did he upset her? I tried to get her to talk with me. Abby always wants to talk. I figured it would be pretty easy.

She finally snapped at me. I wasn't use to not being able to get someone to talk. I had flashed back to Mowler. Abby was keeping secrets for me. Now when I needed her to trust me the most she doesn't. I didn't want to talk during dinner. Abby and Mike chatted away. After dessert I had finally had enough. I needed to get away. I missed my basement. I asked Mike to stay with Abby. I needed to calm down and clear my head.

I walked down the beach. I really wanted a drink. I didn't think it was a good idea while protecting Abby. I started thinking of all secrets. I kept it all from Abby. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. Sometimes you just need to keep things to yourself. Not all secrets are bad.

I arrived home late. I sent Mike home. I knew he was right. In the morning I will apologize. Abby is my friend and she deserves her privacy. If she wants or needs to talk she will talk. I finally drifted off. Tomorrow I will make things right. I had to. I could truly admit I was wrong. Abby deserved better from her friend.

I wasn't sure what time it was. I heard someone bust through the door. I grabbed my gun and pointed it. "Probie put the gun down." Mike yelled. "What do you need Mike?" I asked frowning. "You need to call that Director of yours." Mike answered. "What did he say?" I asked concerned. "That you need to call him." Mike said. I rolled my eyes. I quickly dressed. He headed to Mike's glad he finally had gotten a phone.

Mike stayed to keep an eye on Abby. Leyla greeted me at the door. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked me. I nodded. I dialed Vance's number. "Gibbs we have a problem." Vance said when he answered. "What's wrong Leon?" I asked. "Another letter arrived. They know Abby is alive. They also know she's with you." Vance explained.

"What's the plan?" I asked. "We'll need to move you and soon. I would suggest you pack up. Call me from the airport." Vance answered. "Leon this better work. I won't stand for her to be in danger." I said. "Neither will I Gibbs." He promised. As usual neither of us both said good bye.

I hurried back barely telling Leyla good bye. I just needed to get back to Abby. If I could see her, I would calm down. I ran down the beach. I was about to walk in when I heard voices. I felt my heart speed up. Who was that? What was going on? Was that Abby yelling?

"Just hoot me already." Abby yelled. "Not yet sweet girl." The man yelled. "Leave her alone." I heard Mike yelled. I pulled out my gun. I had to think fast. "You take the old man. I've got the girl." Another man yelled. Then it got really quite. I knew I had to make my move. Both Abby and Mike needed my help.


	10. Chapter 10

Save Me

Ch. 10 The Fight

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. Thank you so much to everyone who review and read the last chapter. I had a lot of problems with this chapter. Anyway thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

I busted into the house. I shot the guy nearest to the door first. I heard Mike yelling and then Abby screaming. I headed to the bedroom. I could see Abby was the closet to the door. The man next to her was yelling. "This is what you get." He said. "I was only doing my job." Abby yelled back. "So am I Honey." The man responded again. I got closer to the door. I could now reach through it. I reached and grabbed Abby. Then I pushed Abby out into the hall. The other man shot at me. Then Mike grabbed the guy closet to him.

I could hear Abby crying. I was trying to fight with the guy nearest to me. Suddenly as I got the upper hand I heard a shot rang out. I shot the guy that had shot Mike and then knocked the other guy out. "Are you okay Mike?" I asked. "No I'm not okay I just got shot Probie." Mike answered. Abby busted through the door. She looked so afraid she was shaking like crazy. She was clearly in shock.

"Listen here's my extra gun. I'll cuff these three and then go call for an ambulance and the local police." I said to Abby. She nodded. I turned to Mike who said. "Go on we'll be fine." I cuffed the three men and left. I ran back to Mike's. Leyla took Ameria to her neighbors while I called for help. Then we headed back. Abby was crying when we got there. Leyla started treating Mike with the first aid kit as well as she could. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "No we're fine but you should really check on Abby." Leyla answered.

I approached Abby slowly. Abby was still crying. She threw her arms around me. I held her as she cried. I was happy when the ambulance and the local police arrived. An officer was approaching us. "Come on Abs we have to give our statements." I said not letting go of her. Abby still didn't know who was after her. All she knew was that it was about a case. Someone thought their loved one should have gotten off.

Mike was fine much to my relief. He was told he could be released the next day. I was glad he had Leyla. Abby and I went back to the beach house and packed. I had called Leon. He still wanted Abby and I moved. We board a plane unsure of where we would be going. Leon called and suggested we head to New Orleans. It's Abby's hometown and her Mother, Brother, and Niece still live there.

"Call your brother and let him know we will be there soon." I said. "Okay Gibbs." Abby responded. I could tell she was still very scared and shaken. She kept trying over and over again. "They aren't answering." She said seeming worried. "You can try again in a little bit." I said.

"I need a hug." Abby said in an almost whisper. I chuckled and said. "Come here Abs." I pulled her into a huge hug. My girl has been through too much. She deserves to feel safe again and to be able to rest. I was hoping the team was get a lead and soon. I just really needed for Abby to be happy again. She means so much to me. I hate not seeing her smile. She's in so much pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Save Me

Ch. 11 Where's my family at?

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I haven't heard back from the offer to Beta. So I am just going to post. I do apologize for any mistakes. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please enjoy.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

I had been trying to call my family. I was really getting worried. We called the police detail that was guarding my family. They said that the house was secure and that my family was in my Mom's house. I still felt really hinky. The officers agreed to go and check on my family and have them call me. It took almost forty minutes to call us back.

"Abby are you okay?" My brother asked as I answered the phone. "Me, yeah I'm fine. Why weren't you answering the phone? I was worried." I questioned back. "I ran out to the store and the police officers were changing shifts guess they didn't notice me." My brother said. "I was freaking out thinking something happened to you or Mom or my beautiful niece." I said. "Sorry Abby I didn't mean to worry you." My brother responded. "I know I'm sorry for overreacting. I've just on edge. I do have some news though." I said.

"What's that Abby?" My brother questioned. "Gibbs and I are currently on a plane. We are headed your way." I explained. "Mom will be thrilled to see you. She been so worried well me too actually. And Mom's missed your video chats." My brother said making me smile. I was so excited to get to see them.

I just hoped my family would be in danger. After I said goodbye to my brother, Gibbs and I talked for a while. I told him all about New Orleans. And I told him all about my Mom's house. I also promised to show him my baby pictures. As we were talking a noticed Gibbs looking kind of upset. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Abby I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I was planning to apologize this morning." Gibbs stated. "I know I'm sorry too. I promise my secret will not put myself or anyone else in danger." I said. "I know Abs. I trust you. You have a right to your privacy too." Gibbs said. I smiled grateful me had this talk.

Then Gibbs signed my girl. I signed back my hero. "I'm no ones hero Abs." Gibbs said. "Yes you are you're my hero." I said. "It'll be strange taking you home with me." I said honestly. "Why is that? I already know your family." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah but this is different." I tried to explain. "Like if I took you Stillwater to see Jackson." Gibbs said. "Exactly like that." I responded. "Are we okay now Abs?" Gibbs asked. "We are better than okay." I answered. "Special Agent Gibbs, Ms. Sciuto please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing soon." They announced over the speaker.

After we landed we quickly got our bags. "Since I am no longer in hiding can I go buy some clothes?" I asked. "Sure Abs I've missed your look." Gibbs said. We drove about a half an hour. Then we arrived at my Mom's house. "Are you ready for this?" I asked Gibbs. "I'm always ready Abs." Gibbs responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Save Me

Ch. 12 Family

Author's Note: Yes I am finally back. I am still not happy with this story but, I won't leave a story not done. There will be 25 chapters. All the chapters are pretty short. I will be trying to post them as quickly as possible. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

I hate putting my family in danger. I am looking forward to seeing my Mom, my brother (Luca), and my niece (Stacey). I haven't been home in a really long time. I've been busy for a long time. And I have to admit going home makes me miss my Dad who passed away years ago even more. I am glad that Luca and I have found peace with each other.

When we arrived at my Mom's house two FBI agents greeted us. Gibbs stayed outside talking while I headed inside. Luca was sitting on the Living Room couch. He jumped up and hugged me. Then we both headed into the kitchen were my Mom was waiting.

{Oh Abigail.} Mom signed. {Hi Mom.} I signed back as she pulled me into a big hug. {How are you Sweetie?} Mom signed. {I'm scared.} I admitted. {I can only imagine. You've been in hiding and shot and shot at.} She signed back. {I'm not scared for myself.} I signed back. {Who then?} She asked. {You, Luca, Stacey, the team, most of all Gibbs.} I answered.

{Abby we are all worried about you. They don't want us they want you.} Mom signed. {I just don't want anyone to get hurt especially because of me.} I signed back. {Sweet girl you always worry more about others.} Mom signed. {I am happy to see you though. I've missed you.} I responded.

{Hello Gloria.} Gibbs signed as he joined us. {Get over here right now.} Mom signed back hugging Gibbs. {Thank you for having us.} Gibbs signed. {Have you been taking care of our girl?} Mom asked. {I try.} Gibbs answered. {I need her to be safe.} Mom responded. {Me too Gloria.} Gibbs signed back making me blush.

"The team should be arriving soon." Gibbs said. "So you think whoever has been after me will be coming here?" I questioned. "Yeah Abs we do." Gibbs answered frowning. "What are we going to do?" I asked concerned. "Fornell has helped us get some help from the FBI down here. There will be Agents on you and your family as well as the team will be with you." Gibbs answered.

The team arrived later in the day. I was so happy to see Tony, Ziva, and Tim. They kept assuring me that everyone would be fine. They were sure the man after me would be caught. Stacey arrived shortly before dinner. We all ate dinner together. It was weird to have my family and the team my other family all together. I did miss Ducky and Leon though.

After dinner we all relaxed except Gibbs and Tim. They were working on something. It got late so everyone was figuring out where they would sleep. My Mom only has four bedrooms. She was in hers alone. McGee bunked with Luca. Tony and Gibbs took Stacey's room. Stacey, Ziva, and I bunked together in my old room.

I actually got some sleep. I guess knowing what Ziva is capable of and having her in the same room helped me rest. I also knew Gibbs, Tony, and McGee weren't far.

The next morning was a little strange. When I went down stairs I saw Gibbs and Luca talking. I couldn't hear their conversation but, it looked intense. I asked them both about it they acted like it was no big deal. When we got done with breakfast I went to the video cam. We contacted Ducky and Leon just happened to be with him and Jimmy. It was nice to see them. Leon also said he had a lead on the guys after me.

I was feeling much better. Gibbs was talking to a few FBI's outside. When he came back in he suggested that I might want to get out for a while. He said Mom and I should go shopping or something. I was really worried I knew he was trying to get me out of the house. That meant the guys after me were probably headed to my Mom's house.

Two FBI guys and Tim would be joining my Mom and me on our trip to the mall. I asked about the rest of the team. Gibbs said Ziva and an Agent would be going with Stacey to school. And Tony and another Agent would be going with Luca to work. I asked what he would be doing. He said he was following a lead.

I was really concerned. I did as Gibbs said though. I just hoped Gibbs wouldn't get hurt. I gave Gibbs a huge hug and went to get ready. Mom was excited about our trip. Tim seemed anxious. The men in black or FBI guys as I called them were quite. I was sure they knew why Gibbs was trying to get me out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Save Me

Ch. 13 Stressful Shopping Trip

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter.

Author's Note: Oh man if this story was a guy we would be fighting. I have been writing and rewriting and well this is it. The next few chapters are really short. I will finish this story and try to make it better with each chapter. Thank you to everyone still reading.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

Who knew shopping would be this stressful? I never imagined what was going to happen or I would have stayed home. This was supposed to just be a fun day with my Mom. All I really wanted was to buy a few things and hang out. Nothing is ever that easy.

The day had started out pretty well. We went into a few stores my Mom wanted to shopping at first. Then we stopped at the book store. We both were looking for different book. The girl at the counter was flirting with Tim. He didn't even realize it. I finally had to tell him. I suggested that Tim stay and talk with her while Mom and I shopped.

He said Gibbs wouldn't approve of him not staying with us. I promised to handle Gibbs. I said we had two FBI guys with us too we would be fine. He finally agreed and we went on shopping while he stayed at the book store.

I took Mom into Hot Topic. She couldn't believe it. I laughed when she signed that it was a prefect Abby store. I bought a new skirt and two t-shirts. Mom also bought me two necklaces. They were awesome. After that we went to Spencer's. My Mom actually blushed at some of the items in there. I bought Tony a key chain and a chain for Ziva.

Mom had started feeling tired. I suggested she sit while I went to the bathroom. One of the FBI guys stayed with my Mom while the other followed close behind me. He waited outside the door and I went on in.

I quickly went to the bathroom. When I stepped outside the door I didn't see my FBI guy anywhere. Then someone grabbed me from behind. Before I could scream they put a gag in my mouth. I kept screaming through the gag hoping someone would see or hear me.

I was trying to fight the person off when someone else put a blind fold on me. I started squirming I tried to kick. Finally as they pulled me outside I did kick one of the guys. I pulled my blindfold off.

I kicked the other guy in the balls. I started running as fast as I could. I ran into the nearest parking lot where there were a bunch of cars. I ran towards the entrance with the two guys still chasing me.

Suddenly there was a bunch of FBI Agents and police. I saw Gibbs. I saw the FBI taking the two men that had been chasing me away. I ran right into Gibbs' arms. I started to cry. Gibbs pulled me tighter to him. Finally I pulled away. Gibbs guided me to his car my Mom was waiting.

I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry. I gave Gibbs a short statement. He left to talk with the FBI and to call Leon. When we arrived back at my Mom's she went with me upstairs. I was happy she wasn't tried to talk to me. I saw Ziva following us. Ziva walked to me I started to cry again.

"Abby you did no wrong. You didn't deserve to be attack." Ziva said hugging me. "Thanks Ziva but, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't told Tim to stay in the bookstore." I responded. "McGee is old enough to make his own decisions. And if he had been with you they probably would have knocked him out too." Ziva said.

"Is Gibbs mad?" I asked Ziva. "Abs I'm not anger with you." Gibbs said suddenly appearing. "I'm so sorry." I said crying again. "Abby you have nothing to apologize about." Gibbs responded. "Did you hurt McGee?" I asked. "No just a little head slap." Gibbs said. "I'm still sorry." I whispered. "I have to go but, when I get back we should talk more." Gibbs suggested.

After Gibbs left I talked with Ziva and my Mom. I taught Ziva a few signs. I started feeling a little ill. I was sure it was from all the stress of the day. Mom said I should lay down for a bit. I tried my best to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Save Me

Ch. 14 Falling

Author's Note: This is officially the shortest chapter I've ever wrote. This is why I am putting it up already lol. Anyways chapter 15 is a little longer and I am already working on 16 and 17. Thank you for reading.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

I had been having nightmares about the men who grabbed me. Let's just say it wasn't a restful nap. I woke up and my Mom wasn't there. Ziva was actually right outside my room. I asked Ziva where everyone was. She said that Gibbs wasn't back yet. Ziva also said that Mom and Luca had been busy making dinner.

I got dressed. I was about to go down the stairs when I felt really dizzy. I was so lightheaded. I told Ziva to go on down and I would be there in a second. I tried again to go down when I lost my footing. I started falling down the stairs.

I screamed out. Mom, Luca, and Ziva all ran to me. Luca kept asking me questions. I felt so ill I couldn't even answer. Ziva was calling EMS while Luca did his best to keep me still. Mom looked very worried. I could seem to focus and still felt so sick.

The EMT's arrived pretty quickly. After they quickly checked me over they said I needed to go to the hospital. Ziva got into the ambulance with me. The EMT said I had a very high temperature and my blood pressure was high. Ziva stayed most quiet. She held my hand though. I finally was enough of my self to ask about my Mom and brother. Ziva said they would be right behind us.

I couldn't believe how strange I felt. Even laying down the dizziness was unbearable. The EMT's said I could rest. It sounded like good advice. I close my eyes and tried my best to relax.

I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up again a nurse was staying next to me. She asked me a bunch of questions. Then someone came and took blood. I honestly didn't care I just wanted to go back to sleep.

When I woke up Mom, Luca, and Ziva were sitting with me. I asked what was going on. They said we were waiting on test results. The good news was my CT scan and EKG was both good. I suddenly wanted Gibbs. I asked about the rest of the team. Ziva said she had called them.

Tony and Tim arrived a few minutes later. I was so happy to see them. Though I was pretty sad when I noticed Gibbs wasn't with them. Tony noticed me looking around and said that Gibbs was on his way. I asked what had happened with the guys who were after me. Tony said that Gibbs wanted to tell me himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Save Me

Ch. 15 Good news/ Bad news

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone still reading and for the review. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Anyways still working on this story. Trying to make it better.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

I looked at the men that had grabbed Abby. I wanted to kill them. How could they do this to my girl? I knew I had to calm down and get the answers both Abby and I needed. I had asked that no one but me speak to them. I was about go in when someone knocked on the door. It opened and there Tobias stood.

"You didn't have to come down here." I said. "You aren't the only one who cares about the dark lab princess." Tobias responded. "I can break them on my own. I don't need your help." I said a bit annoyed. "If I help we can get this done and you can get back to Abby." Tobias said with a smile.

I finally agreed after all he was right. I did want to get back to Abby. It took us only about our. We got the name of their boss and everything they knew. It seemed the boss was a part of a fraud case Abby had worked on. They were hoping that Abby would get scared and drop the case.

McGee and DiNozzo brought in the boss. I actually let Tony and Tim go in. They had got a confession in no time. He also revealed the names of the others he had hired. I was just about to wrap things up. Then my phone rang.

"Gibbs." I said answering the phone. "Gibbs, Abby fell down the stairs." Ziva said sounding panicked. "Is she okay?" I asked really worried. "They don't know. Her blood pressure and temperature are both high. They're running a pane of test." Ziva answered. "Panel of test Ziva. We are on our way." I said closing my phone.

"What's wrong Boss?" McGee asked. "Abby took some kind of fall." I answered. "Is she okay?" Tony asked. "I don't know." I admitted. "I'll get the forms together you need to sign so you can get out of here." Tobias said to me.

"You two get to Abby. I'll be right behind you." I promised. "Yes Boss. Come on Tim let's go." Tony said grabbing McGees shirt. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Tim asked turning to me. "She has to be now go." I shouted as the ran out.

A few minutes later Tobias returned with everything I needed to sign. I signed as quickly as possible. All I could think about was Abby. One of the Agents was standing by to take me to the hospital. Luckily he drove quickly.

The nurse at the front desk was pissing me off. I had to give her Abby's name three times. Finally she gave me Abby's room number. I ran all the way. I just needed to see her. I had to see she was okay.

When I walked in Tim, Tony, and Ziva were waiting on one side of the room. Luca was at Abby's right side and Gloria at Abby's left side. They were still waiting for the doctor. I was Abby to see she was awake.

Luca looked around and then said. "Let's leave these two to talk." "Thank you." Abby said quietly as everyone cleared the room besides Abby and me. "Hi Abbs." I said kissing her forehead. "Gibbs." She said still speaking softly. "Yes Abs." I said. "Did you get them?" Abby asked. "Yes we did." I answered. "All of them?" She asked. "Yes I promise." I answered again. "Oh good."

The doctor interrupted us. Everyone came back in. Abby wouldn't let me move. She kept squeezing my hand. So I just stayed next to her. Honestly I was right where I wanted to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Save Me

Ch. 16 Offer

Author's Note: I am working hard on this story. I have currently written out on paper the next five chapters. Thank you for the review. Some of the next chapters are really short. This one is a little longer.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

"Miss Sciuto, you have a broken arm. Your other symptoms are caused by an inner ear infection." The doctor explained. "Seriously?" I asked that was what had made me so dizzy and sick feeling. "We'll be getting you some pain medication as well as medicines to help with the dizziness and an antibiotic." The doctor said.

After the doctor left Gibbs and the team left for a bit too. A nurse came in with my discharge papers and instructions. I was also told I wouldn't be able to fly for a few weeks. As much as I love my Mom, Luca, and Stacey I was ready to go home. I missed Ducky, Leon, and my lab. I wasn't sure if I could drive one handed. What was I going to do?

"Hey Abs when can you leave?" Gibbs asked as he came back in. "Soon but I can't fly for a few weeks." I answered still disappointed about it. "Well the team is flying home tonight." Gibbs announced. "Oh um I'll miss you." I said it had been a while since I hadn't had Gibbs right there with me. "I said the team Abs not me. I'm staying until you leave." Gibbs explained. "Oh um thanks." I stuttered truly touched by his staying here with me.

"Are you okay Abs?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah I'm just I don't know." I answered. "I was thinking we'll stay here a few days until you're ready to travel and then we'll rent a car." Gibbs said. "A rode trip?" I asked seriously. "Yes a rode trip." Gibbs answered with a tiny smile.

I hugged Gibbs I was so excited. The nurse interrupted us. She gave me everything I needed. Gibbs and I left the hospital and went to tell the team goodbye. We quickly headed to the air port.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim were waiting for us. Gibbs told Tony that he was still in charge. I gave each of them a hug and thanked them. They all she smiled and said they'd see us soon.

On the ride back to my Mom's Gibbs and I both were quiet. Luca and Stacey weren't there when we arrived. Mom was busy making a late dinner for us. Even though Gibbs and I both said we weren't hungry.

Dinner was a little strange. Mom was acting weird. She kept asking Gibbs questions. Most of them about his personal life. I was very confused. I didn't want them to be that way.

Gibbs was very polite even though he didn't really answer some of her questions. After we ate Gibbs helped me upstairs. Luca has come in he checked in on me. Gibbs brought me my meds and I fell asleep.

The next day Mom, Gibbs, and I went out. We went to the park my parents took me to when Luca and I were little. Luca met us for lunch. I was excited Stacey was with us for dinner that night.

Two days later I was feeling much better. Gibbs and I got our stuff together. Gibbs rented us a car. He made sure it was a big car and we would have plenty of room. We got snacks and drinks for the trip. I knew it was crazy but, I was looking forward to this trip.


	17. Chapter 17

Save Me

Ch. 17 A car ride

(Abby's point of view)

Gibbs offered to drive me home it would be a long drive. I felt really happy and a little strange. Gibbs had been very attentive to me. He suggested we do the drive in three days. He wanted me to be able to get rest in an actual bed. I told him I would be fine. He said I need rest and he would make sure I got it.

The ride started out really good. Gibbs let me pick the music. I didn't turn it up too loud. I ate some of the snacks we had. We were both drinking coffee since they didn't have Caf-Pow.

We had been driving about two hours when we lost the good radio stations. I didn't like any of the stations we were picking up. Gibbs suggested we just turn off the radio for a while. I tried to just look at the window and relax.

"What's wrong Abs?" Gibbs asked after I sighed twice. "Nothing." I answered quickly. "Don't lie to me Abby." Gibbs said sternly. "I'm just bored." I admitted. "Sorry I'm not more entertaining Abs." Gibbs said making me giggle.

"I know let's play a game." I suggested. "Kind of driving here Abby." Gibbs said. "I know it's a game you can play and drive at the same time." I said. "Alright then." Gibbs said. "We can play truth and lie." I suggested. "I've heard of truth and dare but what's truth and lie?" Gibbs questioned. "Actually it's called truth, truth, truth, and lie. You give four facts about yourself three are true and one is a lie. Then the other person as to figure out the lie." I explained.

"Alright Abs I'll play. You can go first." Gibbs said. "Oh thank you, thank you Gibbs." I said excited. "No problems Abby. I don't want you to be bored." Gibbs said.

"Okay let's see. I am a Scientist, I am Catholic, I have 14 tattoos, and I have a degree in Science and technology based criminology." I said. "Let's see I would guess you have more than 14 tattoos?" Gibbs asked. "Nope I have less I only have 12." I answered smiling.

"It's my turn now?" Gibbs asked. "Yelp." I answered. "I've been married four times, I love boats, I took online computer classes, and my favorite color is red." Gibbs said. "You've never took computer class." I said sure I had the right answer. "Actually you're wrong. You should know my favorite color is blue." Gibbs said as I laughed.

"What made you take an online computer class?" I asked curiously. "This beautiful woman I work with says I need to embrace technology." Gibbs answered with a grin. "How did you do in the class?" I asked. "I got a B." Gibbs answered. "Oh Gibbs that so amazing." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

We stopped for dinner at a little diner. Then we drove a little longer. Gibbs suggested we stop for the night. I was pretty tired from my meds. We got a room with double beds. I fell asleep quickly. Gibbs was still awake reading.

The next morning we got breakfast and then got back on the rode. We had only been on the rode a few hours when I started feeling really ill. We were in Tennessee. I felt bad that we had to stop already. Gibbs kept saying it was fine and my health was what mattered.

I finally started to feel better later that night. The next morning we were up early. After we ate breakfast we got back on the rode. Gibbs was really concerned. Finally we were home. We headed to meet the team at NCIS. I was so happy to see Ducky and Leon. They seemed happy to see me as well.

Ducky with Jimmy's help checked me over again. Leon and Gibbs went to his office to talk. I wanted to go to the lab. Ducky agreed I could go for a few minutes if he went with me. Ducky checked over my arm again. Jimmy had brought some bandages. I loved having a soft cast. Ducky said my sickness on the road had probably been from the meds.


	18. Chapter 18

Save Me Ch. 18 Will you?

Author's Note: This is a very short chapter. Hope you enjoy. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is still reading this story. I am still planning 25 chapters. So there is about seven more to come.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

Abby had gone to her lab with Ducky. Tony and Ziva were updating me on all the current case. I told Vance I planned to take another week off. He looked surprised. I said I wanted to take care of Abby myself and I had plenty of vacation time. Vance agreed that I could have all the time I wanted.

"Is Abby staying with you?" Ziva asked. "I haven't asked her yet but, yes I hope she will." I answered. "Take care of her Gibbs." Vance said as he left. "I think I should go find Abby and get her home." I said.

I went down to the lab. I was shocked to not find Abby there. I headed to Autopsy. I was a little surprised to see Jimmy and Abby hugging. I gave Palmer a stern look. He let Abby go and stepped away. Abby just shook her head and smiled.

"Can I talk to Abby alone?" I asked as Ducky has entered too. "Yes come on Jimmy." Ducky said as Jimmy quickly followed. "What's up Gibbs?" Abby asked once we were alone. "I was hoping you'd stay at my house for a while." I said. "Why? I'll be fine on my own." Abby said.

"I know Abs. I just want to keep an eye on you." I said hoping she would just say yes already. "Okay Gibbs." Abby said. "You'll stay with me?" I asked again just making sure she understood. "For a while I will." She answered smiling. "Do you want to stop by your place and pick up some of your stuff?" I asked. "Sure if you don't mind." Abby answered.

Abby and I quickly said our goodbyes to everyone. Then we headed to her place. I realized it was the first time she had been back there since she had been shot. She asked who cleaned her place. I told her Ziva and Ducky. She was glad that Tony hadn't been cleaning. She said Tony didn't know how to clean.

After we left Abby's we headed to get food. When we arrived at my house we ate. Then Abby had to take her pills. Then we argued about her taking my room and bed. I finally told her she had to. She didn't want to but, finally agreed knowing I wouldn't give up.


	19. Chapter 19

Save Me Ch. 19 Fun Times

Author's Note: Another short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Twilight

(Abby's point of view)

I had been at Gibbs' house for a few days now. The first few days were fine. I've been really tired and slept a lot. I didn't feel up to doing much. Gibbs was making sure I ate. He left me to rest a lot of the time. I kept taking all my meds.

Today though I was feeling much better. I was very bored. Gibbs had fixed us a late lunch. Then he had disappeared down to the basement. I tried to watch TV. Nothing good was on. I wished I had some journals or magazines to read.

I finally gave up and decided to go see what Gibbs was up to. I was a little shocked when I saw he was working on a new boat. He hadn't said anything about building a new boat. He didn't say a word. I tried to just stay quiet and watch from the stairs. Gibbs put the saw down.

"Come on down Abs." Gibbs said. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said. "You didn't this is my new boat." Gibbs said. "What her name?" I asked with a smile. "This is my Abby Girl." He answered with a chuckle.

I ran and hugged him and said. "Aww Gibbs that's so sweet." "Want to help work on her?" Gibbs asked. "Sure I'd love to." I answered. "Here I'll show you how to use the saw." Gibbs said. "Oh look a saw." I said with a giggle.

We worked on the boat for about two hours. Then my arms started hurting really badly. Gibbs noticed my arm. He suggested we order some dinner and watch a movie. Then he revealed the portable DVD player. He said Tony brought it by.

Tony had also been brought by a bunch of DVD's. Gibbs said I could choose what we watched. I decided on Breaking Dawn. It's the fourth in the Twilight Saga. I quickly explained the story line to Gibbs. He just nodded.

I ended up falling asleep. I felt myself being lifted. I was so tired. I fell back asleep. Then I felt as though I was being put down. Gibbs kissed my forehead and whispered something in my ear. I dreamed of Gibbs and me passionately kissing. When I woke I was alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Save Me Ch. 20 Date?

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I have finished it on paper. It's just about finding time to type.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

I've had Abby staying with me. It's been mostly nice. She is very respectful of giving me my space. They only real issue is my feelings. Since she's moved in I am having a hard time controlling my emotions.

I wanted her to know I cared though. I decided to make us a nice dinner to share. Ziva had come by and took Abby shopping. It gave me time to prepare for the dinner. I put on the nicest able cloth I owned. It had been my mother's. Then I put some candles on the table.

"Gibbs." Abby yelled coming in the door. "I'm in the kitchen Abs." I yelled as I turned on some soft music. "What's all of this?" She asked as she looked at the table. "I just thought you deserved a nice dinner after everything you've been through." I answered.

I pulled Abby's chair out for her. Then I went back into the kitchen to get our plates. It was just a simple dinner, steak, potatoes and a salad. Abby smiled brightly as I put the food in front of her. We ate mostly in silence. I was glad I turned on the music. She just kept smiling as we ate.

"Gibbs that was incredible." Abby said as she finished her food. "Yeah it wasn't bad." I admitted. "I'll do the dishes." Abby suggested. "Nope sorry Abs but, your arm needs to rest. And I can do them later." I said in a firm voice. "Okay." She said quietly.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked as an old country love song played. "I'd be honored kind Sir." She answered with a giggle. "Let me know if I hurt you." I said as I pulled her close to me.

She smiled was widely as we swayed. It felt good to hold her like this. I felt my heart flutter. I actually felt like a scared school boy. I didn't feel in control. Abby looked at me. She was smiling like never before.

She pulled my face to hers. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I felt a volt of electricity through out my body. I pulled away in shock. Abby just kissed me. I can't believe she kissed me.


	21. Chapter 21

Save Me Ch. 21 Freak out

Warning: There is bad language in this chapter.

Author's Note: Another short chapter. I have to say chapters 22 and 23 are my favorite chapters yet.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

"What in the hell was that?" I yelled at Abby. "That was a kiss." She answered in a whispered. "Why did you do that Abby?" I asked harshly. "I don't know. I guess I just though you had the same kinds of feelings as I do." Abby answered in a low voice still.

"We are friends and I'm your boss." I yelled as I noticed tears in Abby's eyes. "I'm sorry please stop yelling at me." She said as she began to cry. "Just get your ass upstairs." I yelled. She wiped her tears and yelled back at me. "Fine I will."

As Abby ran up the stairs I sighed. I went down to my basement. I poured myself a drink. I was already feeling bad for yelling at Abby. I had overreacted. I knew I needed to apologize and soon.

I got myself together and under control. I went upstairs. I headed to the bedroom. She wasn't there. She and all of her stuff were gone. She didn't even tell me she was leaving. I hurried to my car and quickly drove to Abby's apartment.

I started pounding on her door. I was yelling for her to answer. Her next door neighbor came out. She said that Abby had just left with a young man. I ran back to my car.

I called Tony first. He had no idea where Abby was. I could tell he was telling the truth. He had been out with his girlfriend. Next I called McGee. He didn't answer his phone. That was an admission of guilt. He always answered his phone. I decided to head to his place.

"Gibbs." McGee said answering the door. "Is she here?" I asked quickly. "Is who here?" He asked looking guilty. "You know damn well who." I yelled at him. "She's in the bathroom. Come on in." McGee said letting me in.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked in her angry voice as she saw me. "We need to talk." I answered. "No we don't." Abby said moving to leave the room. I grabbed her arm and said. "Yeah we do Abs. Why did you leave?" "Are you seriously asking me that?" She questioned back.


	22. Chapter 22

Save Me Ch. 22 Should we or shouldn't we?

Author's Note: This chapter was a challenge to write. Hope you enjoy and thank you again to everyone who is reading and had reviewed.

Cindy

(Abby's point of view)

Did Gibbs seriously just ask why I left? Um I don't know Gibbs maybe because I kissed you and you freaked out? Or maybe cause you wouldn't stop yelling at me? Or was it because I felt so embarrassed? Yeah probably all of those.

"Well Abby why did you leave?" Gibbs asked me again. "A lot of reasons Gibbs." I answered. "Give me just one Abby." He said. "You yelled at me." I said. "You've never been so sensitive before." He said.

"I kissed you and you freaked out on me." I said. "Abby we're friends and I'm your boss." He said again. "I know that. You made me a fancy romantic dinner. I just thought maybe you wanted more." I said trying not to cry.

"That can't happen Abby." Gibbs said. "Why not?" I asked truly needing to understand. "I'll ruin you and I'll ruin our friendship." He answered. "How do you know?" I ask. "I just do." He answered. "We haven't even tried." I said.

"I'm really sorry Abby. I just can't take that chance." Gibbs said. "Do you have feelings beyond friendship for me?" I asked. "Abs please just stop." Gibbs begged. "It's just a simple question." I said.

"Abby I'm not answering that." Gibbs started yelling. "Why?" I questioned. "No I don't have feelings for you." He yelled at me he was lying. "I don't believe you." I yelled back.

"Sorry it's true." Gibbs said. "Get out." I yelled. "Abby don't be like this." Gibbs said. "Get out right now. From now on you're just my boss." I screamed.

"Boss I think you should leave now." McGee said. "McGee this is between me and Abby." Gibbs said. "And this is my place and I want you leave." McGee said firmly. "Fine I'm leaving." Gibbs said.

As soon as the door slammed I started to sob. I fell to the floor. Tim hurried over to me. He kept saying to would all be alright. I didn't believe him though. How could anything be okay now? I finally cried myself to sleep.

I was so happy the next day when my doctor agreed I could return to work. I had been so bored and missed my lab so much. Though I wasn't looking forward to facing Gibbs. I was still glad to be back.

"What are you doing back already?" Gibbs asked as he, Ziva, and Tony entered the lab. "What do you need Tony?" I asked ignoring Gibbs. "Uh Abs we um I." Tony stuttered nervously. "Abby we need you to test the blood patterns on this shirt." Gibbs said trying to catch my eyes.

"Ziva I'll call you when I have some results." I said to her. "Abby I'm your boss you have to talk to me." Gibbs said. "Tony please make sure Agent Gibbs to call before he comes down here." I said annoyed.

"Abigail don't act this way." Gibbs said. "Gibbs I think we should leave." Ziva suggested. "Abby you can't stay mad forever." Gibbs said. "Get him out of here or I'm quitting right now." I yelled. "Okay Abs calm down." Tony said pulling Gibbs away from the lab.

I knew it wasn't right. I was being disrespectful. Then again he was the one who started it. He could've talked to me. How could he treat me like that? Why did I feel so alone and empty? Why did I feel guilty?


	23. Chapter 23

Save Me Ch. 23 Shock & Awe

Author's Note: I so hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write. Thank you to everyone still reading.

Cindy

(Gibbs' point of view)

It's been five days since Abby last spoke to me. It has been five very long days. She is still staying at McGee's. I didn't like that she was staying with him. I felt so jealous. I knew all this was my own fault.

Last night I called my Dad. It had seemed like a good idea. I try to check in as much as I can. Then he asked about Abby. I found myself more confused. He yelled at me for lying to Abby.

He said I needed to fix this and fast. He kept asking me why I didn't want to be happy. I wasn't sure what to say. He was right Shannon and Kelly would want me happy. Shannon would be disappointed in me. I promised Dad I would six things as soon.

"Vance we need to talk. Can you come to my house now?" I asked. "Okay Gibbs I'll be there soon." He said. "Okay thanks." I said. "Your welcome. I'm leaving now." He said hanging up.

I had a feeling he knew what had happened. He seemed to be fine with Abby. He didn't look shocked by her behavior. And he didn't comment or try to talk with me. I had to wonder if one of the team had said something. Or had Abby talked to Vance herself.

"What's going on?" Vance asked as soon as he came in the door. "I need to talk to you about rule 12." I answered. "So Tony and Ziva have finally ousted their relationship." Vance said. "What?" I asked. "Never mind." Vance answered.

"This is about Abby and I." I said. "Excuse me?" He questioned in shock. "I want to pursue a relationship with Abby." I said. "I don't understand." He said. "I need to know how this will effect our jobs especially Abby's." I said.

"When did this happen? Is this what the fight was about?" He questioned. "Nothing has really happened yet." I promised. "As long as you keep your personally lives out of the office and there's no issues there's not much to say. I will be keeping a close eye on you both." He said.

"I understand." I said. "Don't hurt her Gibbs." Vance said. "I won't Leon I promise." I said honestly. "Then do what you need to do. I need to get home." He said. "Thank you." I said sincerely. "Your welcome." He responded.

After Vance left I sat down. I started writing a letter. It actually took me hours to write it. It was six pages long. I admitted to having feelings for her. I told her about Shannon and Kelly. It was things I have never told anyone. Mainly I made sure she understands just how much I missed her.

I hurried into work very early the next morning. I put the three dozens of black roses with one red one in the middle in a vase. I put her Caf-Pow next to them. Then I put a not telling her to call me next to them. I didn't want to just leave my letter. Plus I wanted to see her.

There wasn't a case to work on. Tony and Ziva had both called in this morning. Tony had a dentist appointment. And Ziva had just said she needs personal time this morning. McGee hadn't arrived yet either. He and Abby had been car pooling. I was honestly getting nervous. I had hurt Abby. It was the one thing I promised myself to never do. Would she be able to forgive me?

McGee came in. He started up his computer. I asked if Abby had come in with him. He smiled a little and said no that she had an errand to run. He asked if he could help me with anything. I just shook my head no. And hour later my phone rang.

"Gibbs." I said answering it. "I got your note and gifts." Abby said softly she sounded so sad. "Good can I come down? We really need to talk." I asked. "Sure come on down." She said. "Be right there." I said.

I told McGee I was going to talk with Abby. He smiled at me. I told him he was in charge. I also told him I was not to be interrupted unless there was a dead body. I hurried down to the lab with my letter.

"What do you need Gibbs?" She asked softly. "Abby this isn't about work." I said just to be clear. "Gibbs I know I've been childish. We are friends and I'm sorry." Abby said shocking me. "Abby this is for you." I said handing her the letter before I lost my nerve.

Before either of us could say more McGee called. We had a case. The case actually was an open and closed case. The wife had done it. It took no time to wrap up. I saw Abby and noticed my letter had yet to be opened.

Later that night after sending the team home I went to see Abby. She wasn't in her lab. I sadly headed home. Had she read the letter? Did it not make any difference? Did I express myself enough?

Suddenly I heard the front door opening above me. Abby called out to me. I took a deep breath and told her to come on down stairs. I could hear her slowly coming down the stairs.

"Is this all true?" She asked holding up my letter. "Every single word is true." I answered. "You're really in love with me?" She asked stunned. "I love you Abby. I am in love with you." I said feeling relieved.

I saw the tears running down her face as she said. "I love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "Abby I need you." I admitted. "I need you too Jethro." She said calling me that for the first time.


	24. Chapter 24

Save Me Ch. 24 How to Feel?

Author's Note: One more chapter after this one. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed.

{Six months later}

(Abby's point of view)

It's been six months since Jethro/Gibbs told me how he really felt. We started dating right away. I moved back to my apartment. Then a started spending weekends at Jethro's house. Two months ago Jethro asked me to move in with him. I was a little shocked but, very happy. I agreed.

The best was when he called Tony, Tim, and Ziva to help me move. They had no idea we were together. We had only told Ducky, Jackson, Mom, and Luca. Ziva was really happy for us. Toy had a little talk with Jethro. Tim seemed a little sad but hugged and congratulated me.

Work didn't change at all. He was still Gibbs at work. I did have to meet with Leon. It was all really working out better than I imagined.

Then I started feeling really bad. I was dizzy, nausea, and tired. I looked at my calendar and realized something. I had missed my period. The last few months had been light. I decided I had to tell Jethro. I felt nervous about telling him.

"Gibbs." He said answering his phone. "Jethro we need to talk." I said quickly. "I'll be right there Abs." He said. "See you soon." I said as I hung up.

I felt even more nervous. We never talked about kids. After what happened to Kelly I was sure he would be scared. I've been on the pill for years. Did he want a child? Did I? Then I heard the elevator.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "What going on Abs?" He asked looking worried. "Jethro I'm late." I whispered. "Late for what Abs?" He asked.

"My period is late and I've been kind of light the last few months." I explained. "Do you think you're pregnant?" He asked. "I don't know. I've been dizzy, nausea, and tired." I answered.

"Give your doctor a call Abby." He suggested. "I already did. She said we could come in tonight." I said. "Okay I'll send the team home and we can go." He responded.

As we sat in the doctor's office I said. "I'm scared." "I am too Abs. After Kelly I never imagined having another child." Jethro responded. "I'm so sorry Jethro." I said trying not to cry.

"I'm not angry at you Abby. I'm just very shocked and nervous." Jethro said. "Okay." I whispered. "Abigail Sciuto." The nurse called out. "Come on Abby." Jethro said taking my hand.

The nurse took my vitals first. They were all normal. Then she took some blood. She said the doctor would be right in. Jethro and I waited holding hands in silence.

The doctor came in and examined me. Then left us to go check the blood test. Jethro made me laugh when he said didn't it take days for a blood test. I explained that a pregnancy blood test could be done quickly. Finally the doctor rejoined us.

"Abby you are in fact pregnant. I would like to go ahead and do an ultra sound." The doctor said. "Okay that sounds good." I said. "We're having a baby." Jethro whispered. "Yes we are." I whispered back.

After the doctor left we both were silent again. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew we would talk once we got home. He did give me a small smile. I returned it. I felt as though everything would be okay.

"Okay Abby I warmed the gel we can get started." The doctor said as she returned. "Sounds good." I said. "Are you okay?" Gibbs asked as I jumped a little. "Yeah I'm fine." I answered. "Okay a little pressure." The doctor said.

"Okay that's hinky." I said. "What is?" Jethro asked looking at the screen. "Abby you are 16 weeks. I'll turn the sound up so you can hear the baby's heart beat." The doctor said. "That's our baby." I said looking at Jethro in amazement. "Yes it is." Jethro said with tears in his eyes.

I knew everything would be better than okay. I had a man who loved me. A man who will support me. A man who understands that I know nothing about babies. A man that will help teach me how to be a parent.


	25. Chapter 25

Save Me Ch. 25 Baby Love

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. We have reached the end. I am planning three new stories. The first is another Gilmore Girls, the second is a General Hospital, and the third is One Tree Hill. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

[Six more months later]

(Abby's point of view)

I am 40 weeks along now. The baby was due two days ago. The doctor said she won't let me go past ten days. She suggested I get some exercise. I decided to go visit the team. I have missed them so much.

Technically I am on maternity leave. I was so bored and wanted to do more than walk around the house. Jethro didn't want to take leave until the baby came so he could take off longer to help me. I appreciated it but, that left me alone all day.

"Hey Duckman." I said entering autopsy. "Abigail what are you doing here Dear?" Ducky asked. "I was so bored and the Doc suggested some exercise." I answered. "Does Jethro know you're here?" Ducky asked. "Not yet. So any hot cases?" I asked. "Actually no there isn't. The team is working a cold case. Tony and Ziva were sent to the basement since they were fighting again." Ducky explained.

I quickly told Ducky bye and headed to see Tony and Ziva. I got down there but I didn't hear anything. I was shocked at the silence. Then I saw them making out. I was shocked they were together and hadn't told anyone. I quietly left and headed upstairs.

"Abby what are you doing here?" Tim asked as he saw me getting off the elevator. "I was bored and the doc suggested a little exercise." I answered. "She meant at home Abs. Why are you here?" Jethro asked. "I'm bored." I whined.

"Come on Abs. I'll send everyone home and we can head home too." Jethro suggested. "I'll go tell Tony and Ziva." I said quickly. "No McGee can do it." Jethro said. "Uh no I need the exercise." I said.

"What are you hiding?" Jethro asked. "Tony and Ziva they are really busy." I answered. "Doing what?" He asked. "We were making out." Tony answered appearing suddenly.

Ziva blushed a little. Jethro was about to head slap Tony when I screamed out. I had the worst pain in my back. Tim looked frightened and said I was probably in labor. Jethro carried me to the car. We hurried to the hospital.

Four hours later the doctor said. "It's a girl." "Oh Abby I am so proud of you." Jethro said. "You're a Daddy again." I said as they out our little girl in my arms. "And you're a Mommy Abs." He said smiling at us.

"We need to clean her." A nurse said. "Oh okay thanks." I said. "I'll go keep an eye on her." Jethro said. "Okay Abby we'll get you cleaned up too." Another nurse said. "Sounds great." I said.

I could see Jethro holding our little girl for the first time. I could tell he was crying a little. I was too. I grabbed my phone and took a few pictures for Mike and our families who weren't here. I suggested Jethro go get our other family the team I knew was waiting.

A few minutes later he returned. Ducky and Leon had rushed in. Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Jimmy were all right behind them. Everyone greeted me. Jethro handed our daughter to Ducky first.

"Duck I was hoping you'd be an honorary Grandfather. Since you've been like a Dad to me." I said. "Oh yes I would be so honored." Ducky said. "Okay Uncle Leon you ready to hold her?" I asked as Ducky handed him the baby. "Jackie, Jared, and Lily will be by tomorrow." Leon said. "Good I can't wait to see them." I responded.

"Okay Timmy you can take your turn next." I said as Leon handed him the baby. "She's beautiful Abby. Boss I'm so happy for you." Tim said. "Okay Probie hand her over its Uncle Tony's turn." Tony said taking the baby.

"What's this beauties name?" Tony asked. "Wait don't tell us yet. We have a surprise for you." Ziva said. "I love surprises." I said happily. "Actually there are three surprises." Ziva said opening the door. "Oh Jackson, Mom, Luca I'm so glad you're here." I said and signed as they came in.

Mom held the baby next. Then Jackson who got emotionally too. Luca and then Jimmy held her last. Ziva still hadn't gotten her turn. She looked shocked when I said her Godmother should hold her. I told her that she and Tony were the baby's godparents.

"What's her name?" Tony asked again. "This is Jana Kelly-Kate Gibbs." I answered. "Kelly?" Jethro questioned in shock. "Yes Jethro. I want Jana to know all about her sister and about Shannon. And I want her to be able to feel her sister." I answered as he tried not to cry.

"You are amazing Abby." Jethro said kissing me. "So are you." I responded. "Can I have a minute alone with Abby and Jana?" Jethro asked. "Sure Gibbs we're going to head home. We'll be back in the morning." Tony answered. "Bye everyone and thank you." I said.

My Mom and I talked for a minute. Well signed for a minute. Jackson said he would take my Mom and brother about to our house. I gratefully hugged him and said I would see them in the morning.

"I love you Abby. And I love Jana." Jethro said. "We love you too." I said. "I want us to be a real family." Jethro said. "We are a real family." I said confused. "Let me start over Abs." He responded.

"Abby will you please do me the honor of being the fifth and last Mrs. Gibbs?" He asked. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes I'm sure." He answered. "Do I have to wear white?" I asked. "Nope as a matter of fact you should wear any other color." He answered. "Then yes I would love to be the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs." I said as he kissed me.


End file.
